1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system which generate and supply an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device is supplied with a power supply voltage (VDD) and a ground voltage (VSS) from an exterior, and generates and uses internal voltages which are necessary for internal operations. Voltages necessary for internal operations of a semiconductor device include a core voltage (VCORE) to be supplied to a memory core region, a high voltage (VPP) to be used for driving of a word line or for overdriving, and a low voltage (VBB) to be supplied as a bulk voltage of an NMOS transistor in a core region.
The core voltage (VCORE) may be supplied by reducing the power supply voltage (VDD) inputted from the exterior, to a predetermined level. However, because the high voltage (VPP) has a level higher than the power supply voltage (VDD) inputted from the exterior and the low voltage (VBB) retains a level lower than the ground voltage (VSS) inputted from the exterior, in order to supply the high voltage (VPP) and the low voltage (VBB), pump circuits for supplying charges for the high voltage (VPP) and the low voltage (VBB) are needed.